Barrels of Hay
by pancakesandstuff
Summary: My OC Waffle Stack is opening a new diner and your OC's are invided! Chapter 3 now up! Updates will be sooner next time.
1. Introduction

Waffle Stack finished putting on the last decorations for the grand opening of her new diner, Barrels of Hay. She was a very proud unicorn and she always wanted to start a diner ever since she was a filly and got her waffle shaped cutie mark.

Waffle stood outside the diner, marveling at its beauty. The building was a two story and she lived on the second floor. She couldn't wait to open. Soon, this place will be full of ponies eating and having a good time. Waffle ran inside and started making flyers for the grand opening.

(Hi guys, this is my first story so bare with me, please. I decided to make an OC MLP fanfic with my OC Waffle Stack and I also wanted to put your OC's in the story too. R&R and see if your OC will be put into my story.)

Here's an example on how to describe your pony:

Name: Waffle Stack

Breed: Unicorn

Coat Color: Bright Yellow

Mane/Tail Color: Blue Green with Green Headband

Eye Color: Purple

Personality: Nice, kind, sarcastic (in a funny way)

Relationships/Friendships: none (Waffle just moved to Ponyville)

(If you want you OC to work at the diner, put that in the description too.)

Have fun!


	2. The Menu

Waffle started making the menu. It wasn't hard making the menu since everypony is a vegan. She made an outline of the menu so she could make changes like fancy it up a bit.

Barrels of Hay

Breakfast Menu

Waffle Surprise... 3 bits

3 Stack of Pancakes… 4 bits

French Toast with Hay… 3 bits

Ponyville Pack (2 Pancakes, fried hay, and a medium drink)…5 bits

Waffle Bites… 2 bits

Lunch Menu

Hay Pizza (with your choice of topping)… 3 bits

Pony Classic (Pony Berger with Hay Fries)… 5 bits

Haywich… 4 bits

Shakes (make your own combo)

Chocolate… 3 bits

Vanilla… 3 bits

Strawberry… 3 bits

After Waffle made the menu, it was time to put the flyers up. She ran out into Ponyville, spreading the news of her grand opening. She handed out flyers to the other ponies and stapled flyers to posts across Ponyville. How she couldn't wait.


	3. The First Customers

The time had come, and the opening party was here. The streamers had been hung up and the balloons lifted off the ground. Waffle Stack smiled in triumph as she put up the last decoration, the sign that said; Grand Opening!

When Waffle Stack was busy making the food, she saw a Pegasus fly this way. She had a light blue coat and a curly green-blue mane and tail with a white streak. The Pegasus knocked on the door and had one of Waffle's flyers in her hoof. When Waffle opened the door, the mare had a warm smile on her face.

"Hi! Welcome to Barrels of Hay! I'm Waffle Stack!" She held out a hoof. She was happy to meet her first customer.

"Hello, Waffle Stack! Name's Turquoise Cloud," Turquoise shook Waffle's hoof. "Or you can call me Turquoise. I got an invitation to come here. Is this the right address?" She looked at the flyer.

Waffle Stack nodded and gestured Turquoise in. My first customer, Waffle thought. She headed back to the kitchen when Turquoise spoke up.

"This place smells really good," She sniffed the scent of waffles in the air. Soon her hoof was tapping the ground. "Hmm, waffles."

Turquoise's head started bobbing and a tune came into her head. Then she started dancing softly, moving her front hooves with her head still bobbing. The next thing Turquoise did made Waffle stop in her tracks; Turquoise began to sing. "Do you like waffles? Yeah I like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah I like pancakes!"

The song was so familiar, so random yet so funny. Waffle Stack began to smile, then laugh, then dance with her! They sang together until neither of them could breathe and they both fell to the ground. After a while, Waffle Stack got back up and got into the kitchen, chuckling as she did so. Turquoise Cloud also got into a seat and looked at the menu sitting in front of her.

Later, two ponies made their way inside the diner. One of them was an alicorn, tall with pale lavender coat and a beautiful mane. The other pony was a stallion, with a neon green mane and a short black mane. He had a serious look on his face while the alicorn was smiling wholeheartedly. But serious or not, there was hunger in each of their minds.

"This place looks wonderful, doesn't it brother?" the alicorn put a hoof up to her chin. The stallion just nodded, and took a seat at a nearby table. The alicorn saw Turquoise Cloud and decided to mingle since no other pony was here. The stallion stayed at the table reading the menu.


End file.
